User talk:Crazyapplefangirl
Howdy all, I hope to start adding patterns soon. I will have a collection of about 500 patterns. If I have one that you are just dying to have, perhaps we can strike a bargain. I have most of them on my Flickr page, but they are not high res photos. I took them more for insurance purposes. I am getting about 150 very old Vogue patterns next week. I am so excited! My Flickr vintage pattern set page: http://www.flickr.com/photos/ddizzlefoshizzle/sets/72157615708611476/ Crazyapplefangirl 07:44, 28 March 2009 (UTC) How to add new pages Hello, and a belated welcome! New picture uploads are on the left-hand bar - in the first section under the search box, it says "Upload Image". It will then walk you through it. This is always good to do before starting a new page, as it is a separate step. The best way to start a new page is to head to the front page (home) on the wiki. In the bottom of the intro page, there is a box to enter a new pattern name (all patterns are just the company, a space, and then the number). Then hit the button to enter it, and it will take you to a new page. If that page already exists, it will tell you so, and you can add a space and a letter, starting with A, e.g. Butterick 6015 A. On the page, you can add your picture by clicking on the top button (second from the right - looks like a picture frame with a little + sign). I usually add full-size (uploaded at 500 pixels wide), that way you avoid the funny formatting with a box around it when resizing. Add description under the picture (leave at least a one line space, or it won't wrap right). Hope this helps. Let me know if I inadvertently left anything out, or if you have additional questions. Best regards, tarna 22:59, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, I hope you don't mind - I took the liberty of cropping your picture and uploading the cropped image. If you don't like it, we can revert it back, but the old one had a bit too much margin... Best regards, tarna 01:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Categories There is a list of categories accessible on the Main Page as well (top of the area where you enter patterns, under where it says "Welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns". It is not very cleaned up though (duplicates), and there are some idiosyncrasies, like using capitalized words, McCall, McCalls and McCall's to get used to... Holler if you have questions.tarna 02:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Pattern Names without Quotation Marks Hi again, Great work on entering patterns! Hope you are having fun. One request - please leave out the quotation marks when entering a pattern name, so: Correct: Butterick 6015 Incorrect: "Butterick 6015" Best regards, tarna 21:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) ---- I see - I was not the author of the main page, but technically the quotation marks in that context are correct (quoting a pattern name), though I could see where that might be confusing... Finding patterns Hi, Sorry for the late reply. Meant to answer yesterday... Do you have any specific ideas for integrating a find page? One thing to keep in mind - we cannot upload pictures that we did not take ourselves, or have the owners' permission to use (see main page). As soon as they are uploaded to this wiki, they become fair use for the public, and some people may object to their images being used that way... One other way you could get help in finding a pattern number is to contact Pattern Rescue. On their Post pages, you can put in your search request. Best regards, tarna 19:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Are there really editors? I notice that the editor's picks section hasn't changed since I joined. Is there really anyone developing that section or the wiki in general? Just curious. 07:30, 3 July 2009 (UTC) quick question for you A trade publication is writing a story about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles, and they wanted to know if we had any users who might be interested in talking to them about their experiences with Wikia. Is this something you would be interested in doing? If so could you please email me at sena at wiki-inc.com. I'll need your Name, Email, Phone number and geographic location. Thanks for your time, and please let me know either way. Sena@Wikia 16:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC) a quick note from our PR person, 1) Wikia won't give personal contact info to a reporter. I can arrange an interview where we use a dial in number and everyone dials into the call. We do need their real name and most likely the city/state where they live. They may be asked their profession, but that can be vague ("I'm in finance." "I'm in education." etc..) 2) The interview will focus on why they like using Wikia sites and what motivates them, keeps them engaged, etc. 3) From a time investment standpoint, the call with me will be about 30 minutes, and the call with the reporter will take 15-20 minutes. 4) I will be on the call with the reporter and can "shield" them if needed. That said, I've worked with this reporter before, and find him to be professional and above board, and don't expect any probing questions. Plus, he's very positive about Wikia. If this is OK with them, I can then spend time discussing the details of the interview via phone. let me know if this is something you could help with. Sena@Wikia 18:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) wrong email I accidentally sent you the wrong email. The correct contact email is sena at wikia-inc.com sorry for the mix up! Sena 22:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Your Feedback Wanted! Hello I'm new to Wikia and have been tasked with helping the Lifestyle category. :) The Vintage Pattern wiki is doing great and I wanted to let you know that I've been spending some time contributing to the wiki and taking a look around. I'm going to ask our internal team to help out with some changes to the front page and would love your (and other key contributors) feedback as I start to plan it. Is there anything you wish was easier to find and/or access from the front page? Let me know on my talk page or send me an email (jeska@wikia-inc.com). Thanks and hope to hear from you soon! - JeskaD 22:15, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Check out the new theme! (and vote for new logo) Howdy Crazyapplefangirl, Please take a moment and vote for the new logo (if you haven't already). I'm hoping to get the new site theme up in early next week. You can see the direction we're headed in at my blog post. Also, don't hesitate to post any feedback you have on the new theme (or any other suggestions) there as well. Cheers, JeskaD 01:02, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I saw some chatter on Tarna's Page about this pattern the woman was looking for it Simplicity 1040, I had it and I recognized it. But the pattern number is off in her chat. This is my copy, that is now sold. http://www.etsy.com/listing/46228989/vintage-1950s-simplicity-1040-rare